1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an assembly of flush mounted wiring devices and more particularly to a wiring devices configured to receive a cover plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art cover plates are usually in the form of a substantially flat plate having one or more openings which provide access to a wiring device within a wall box. The purpose of the cover plate is to provide a protective cover for the electrical box installation while preventing exposure of a user to the electrical wires in the interior of the electrical box. The term wiring device refers to, but is not limited to on-off switches, receptacles, outlets, dimmers motor speed control switches and the like. Wiring devices include a metal ground/mounting strap having two openings at each end, one being an oversize mounting opening for mounting the wiring device to an electrical box and the other a threaded opening for fastening the cover plate to the ground/mounting strap with screw fasteners. The oversize mounting openings permit the wiring device to be horizontally positioned while being mounted to a wall box.
The use of screws to attach a plate to a wiring device requires the installer to first align the openings in the cover plate with the threaded openings in the ground/mounting strap, then insert small screws through the cover plate and tighten the screws with a screw driver. The heads of the screws used to attach the cover plate to the wiring device are exposed and, therefore, may detract from the overall appearance of the cover plate. Currently, cover plates which are composed of plastic material are in widespread use. Thus, the use of screws to attach a plastic wall plate to the ground/mounting strap of a wiring device may cause the cover plate to fracture if the screws be over tightened.
What is needed is a wiring device having a frame, or housing which can be quickly and easily coupled to a cover plate by an installer without the use of screws.